A Tour of the Kingdom (Gadget version)
Meanwhile, back in Atlantica, it was late at night and Dijon, having heard of his niece’s runaway, had ordered several search parties to find her. Donald reached the throne room as Dijon paced back and forth looking out the window, worried about his niece. "Any sign of them?" asked Dijon. "No, Your Majesty. We've searched everywhere," replied Donald. "We've found no trace of your niece - or Timon." Saddened that they haven’t been found, but not giving up on them, Dijon said to Donald, "Well, keep looking. Leave no shell unturned, no coral unexplored. Let no one in this kingdom sleep until she's safe at home." Donald bowed before Dijon, saying, "Yes sire." And then he swam off. Alone again, Dijon collapsed on his throne, exhausted. Feeling sorry for what he did to Gadget, he said to himself, "Oh, what have I done? What have I done?" The following morning, Tony and Gadget got ready for their tour of his kingdom. The couple got into Tony's chariot. Gadget was now wearing a white tank top, a lavender long-sleeved jumpsuit with the sleeves rolled up above her elbows, a violet belt around her waist, and dark blue goggles. With that, the couple started heading out after waving goodbye to Basil and Mrs. Brisby. Two of Tony's guards opened the gates, and, thus, began the tour of the kingdom. A horse pulled the chariot towards the kingdom as Gadget looked around. She marveled at everything in sight. For years, she had dreamed of what it would be like to be in the normal world, and now, she was finally getting the chance to experience it. Tony watched Gadget and smiled. He was glad that she was enjoying herself. Gadget was also fascinated by how the horse was pulling the chariot. As the chariot rode down a bridge, Cody and Edmond jumped out of the water and saw Gadget riding with Tony. "Has he kissed her yet?" Edmond asked. "Not yet." Timon whispered harshly. "Aw, man!" Cody grumbled, shaking his head. They crossed the bridge into the main square of the village. It was bustling with activity. Tony guided the carriage to the very center. There was so much activity with normal mice, and the girl was fascinated in all of it. Everything, from the blacksmith's billows to a crate of chickens carried by a mouse farmer made her smile and gasp and jump up and down. She caught sight of a small puppet show with puppeteers and raced over, pulling the cloth puppet off of the puppeteer's hand. After they finished a snack, the girl caught sight of a dance pavilion. The dancers at the dance pavilion are Sora dancing with Namine and Willy dancing with Abigail. She rushed towards it excitedly. Tony was an experienced dancer and he guided her through a few simple steps. She stumbled but he caught her and made it look natural. He had always had a talent with making his dance partners look flawless while they danced with him. He lifted her into the air and spun her around. She wasn't at all heavy and Tony was strong. She learned the steps quickly. Her hands rested in his lightly so that he could lead her around the floor. She followed his motions, turning when he flicked his wrist and stepping closer to him when he pressed on her back. In minutes, she went from being a beginner to being the best partner he had ever had. The tour continued once again on the chariot. Nearby, Jiminy hopped overhead and landed on a stone ledge. "Yo, Cody! Edmond!" he called, "Any kissing?" Cody shook his head sadly. "No, not yet." By now, Jiminy was getting impatient. "Hmm. Well they - they better get crackin'." he said. The chariot rode out of the kingdom. By now, Gadget had gotten two baguettes, a pair of boots, and a little black hat. Tony bought her some flowers as well. He hoped she like them. She was having a great time. During the ride, Tony let Gadget get a chance to drive the chariot. But under Gadget's control, the chariot rode much faster than when Tony was in control. The chariot went wildly in many directions. After ducking from hitting a tree branch, the duo looked ahead, and while Gadget was still excited, Tony gasped in fear. The chariot was riding right towards a cliff. He ducked down, sure that they were going to plummet to the bottom of it and be smashed against the rocks, But the horse leaped and made it to the other side. The chariot landed with a bump before getting back under control. This was a thrilling action, but as Tony pulled himself together, he saw that Gadget was still enjoying herself. Happy for Gadget, he relaxed and let Gadget continue driving. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmakes Category:The Little Mermaid Parodies Category:The Little Mermaid Spoofs Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmake Category:Spin-offs